


Bisexuals Aren't Unicorns

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2016 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biphobia, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Crack, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Humor, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They exist. </p><p>Or, the one where Sansa breaks up with Willas because he said bisexuality doesn't exist and then Sansa asks Margaery out instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bisexuals Aren't Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> FEMSLASH FEBRUARY CONTINUES! with another short, but kinda sorta passable fic. 
> 
> based on that one textpost about a girl dumping a biphobic boyfriend and dating his sister. you know the one

Sansa Stark's not normally the vengeful type. She never did anything to Joffrey after she dumped his abusive ass, she never retaliated when Bethany stopped hanging out with her and Jeyne because she didn't think they were cool enough anymore, and she's never had an obsession with revenge like Arya does.  
  
When Willas, her now ex boyfriend, claimed that bisexuality wasn't real, however, Sansa felt that some biblical justice was in order. Sansa knew that Margaery Tyrell was a lesbian, and well, she's also really cool and pretty and always hangs out in the library, so Sansa decides that she wants to ask her out. Half because it will be poetic justice, and half because she has a crush on the girl.  
  
Margaery is sitting in alcove on the top floor of the library. It's fairly private, because most people congregate on the first and second floors. No one likes to climb stairs when they don't have to.  
  
Sansa sits down in a chair beside Margaery, who is intently studying her poli sci text book.

"Hi," Sansa says, feeling awkward.

"Hello," Margaery says, looking up from her textbook, "sorry, I didn't even notice you there."  
  
"It's alright," Sansa says with a little blush. The two sit in awkward silence for a moment, and Sansa has to work up the courage to speak again.

"You're Margaery Tyrell?" Sansa asks.

"Yes," Margaery says, "and you are?"

"Sansa Stark," Sansa says.

"Oh, you're Willas's ex," Margaery says.

"Yes," Sansa says, "Um, I heard that you're a lesbian."

"Yes, I am?" Margaery asks, sounding more intrigued than insulted.

"Are you a single lesbian?" Sansa asks, a little bit nervously.

"Yes?" Margaery asks.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Sansa asks, blushing as red as her hair. Margaery laughs at that, and smiles brightly.

"I like you," Margaery says, sounding completely amused by the situation. 

"Is that a yes?" Sansa asks, cautiously.

"Yes," Margaery says, "but might I ask why? It seems a bit sudden."

"Um," Sansa says, blushing even brighter, "I was dating your brother and he told me bisexuality didn't exist. So I just... I wanted to really rub it in his face. That it does exist, you know." Margaery's smile grows even wider, and she laughs even louder.

"Count me in," she says, "if I get cute date because my brother's biphobic, then I'm not going to look that gift horse in the mouth."

"Does tomorrow at 3 work?" Margaery asks, "I'm in the mood for coffee."

"Yes," Sansa says, a little breathlessly. Margaery checks her phone, and then says, "shit, I'm running late for a meeting. I'll see you at The Citadel at 3 tomorrow."

"Definitely," Sansa says. Margaery sends her another smile, and then she leaves, almost floats out of the room. Sansa can't believe that she just did that. And even more importantly, she can't believe that it worked.  
  
Sansa's a beautiful bi woman who just asked out a lovely lesbian. Life's pretty great.


End file.
